Safe in Ada's Arms
by Iamme2
Summary: Celeborn helps Celebrian through the nightmares.


Safe in Ada's Arms

Author: Iamme  
Type: FP  
Rating: G  
Cast: Celeborn, Celebrían   
Beta: Alex  
Disclaimer: Belongs to Tolkien not me.   
Summary: Celeborn helps Celebrían keep the night mares at bay. 

Celeborn sat at his daughter's bedside holding her hand. She looked so frail and thin. This time he had not been able to chase the monsters away, had not been able to hold her safely through the nightmares. The orcs had hurt her beyond the healing of a father's kiss. He gently stroked her bruised cheek and a silver tear slipped from his silver eyes as he sat, remembering another night when all was well and his arms had been all the reassurance she needed. 

Celeborn walked into his bedroom. Galadriel had been delayed with other business and it would be sometime before she followed. When he entered the room, he stopped and watched the golden light lying upon his pillow. She was as beautiful as her mother, and just as spirited. 

Quietly, he moved across the floor, sitting upon the bed next to her. Gentle fingers brushed a stray hair from her face as he watched her breathing for several moments before standing and lifting her, attempting not to wake his precious one. 

He held her closes as he made his way to the door. 

"Ada, I want to sleep with you and Amme tonight. Please, can I? I do not want to be alone when it is thundering."

"Now Brí, what did I tell you about the thunder?"

Celebrían looked up at her father. It is the Valar riding out to check on all the elflings in Arda. But I am sure the Valar would not mind me staying. I mean... I feel better when you are there. Not even the Valar would take on my Ada."

Celeborn looked down at his daughter, who had such a pleading look on her face. And she had asked so sweetly. "How I wish that were true Brí, but yes, you may stay."

He carried her back towards the bed and laid her down on his pillow again. After he turned away, he smiled knowing he would never be able to deny her anything. She had him wrapped around her precious little finger, though she was growing up all too fast to suit his taste. Trying not to think on his last thought, he pulled out a pair of sleeping pants and a night shirt and headed to their bathing chamber.

He washed up and dressed.Letting the braids from his hair, he washed and combed it before putting it in a lose pony tail and opened the door to find Galadriel standing there with her arms crossed. 

"How is it, my lord Celeborn, former captain of Doriath, that you are able to look the toughest of elves in the eye and not back down? Yet you cannot tell a 27 year old elfling no to anything she asks." Galadriel gave him an amused grin.

Celeborn quickly came to his own defense. "I did tell her no, just last week." 

Galadriel looked at him knowingly. "Indeed, but telling her she cannot pet a warg is not the same as telling her she should sleep in her room." 

Celeborn smiled at her and whispered, "I heard you slept with your ada till you were 32 years, old m'lady, and that you were also afraid of thunderstorms." 

Galadriel sighed heavily knowing that Celeborn would win this argument and she went and climbed into bed with Celebrían between her and Celeborn.

Celeborn took his spot on the opposite side of the bed, watching his wife sleep through his daughter's silver hair. She had curled around him tightly where she slept soundly the rest of the night.

Celeborn had been so lost in thought that he almost jumped when the hand came up and wiped his tears away. "Do not cry,Ada."

Celeborn looked down at his princess, taking her hand. "I cannot help it, Brí. For my heart breaks seeing what they did to my precious one." 

"Then would you hold me like you use to, Ada? Then for a moment, we will pretend that all is well again." 

Celeborn nodded, afraid to speak, and laid down next to his daughter, pulling her into his arms. For the rest of the night, they said nothing, only held each other through the tears and the nightmares. 

Elrond was standing in the doorway watching his wife sleeping safe in the arms of her ada, when he felt Galadriel's had rest upon his shoulder.

"He never could tell her no when it came to crawling into bed with us. But this time, even his arms will not be able to free her from her nightmares. Only the Valar will be able to help her." 

Elrond gave a nod, trying to stop his voice from trembling as he spoke. "I know, I have made the arrangements for her to travel to the Grey Havens." 

With that, they turned away leaving them to their dream for one final time. 


End file.
